blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawnmist
Dawnmist is a petite, silver-grey, tabby she-cat with fern green eyes. She is not particularly pretty or stunningly beautiful - rather plain looking, in fact. She has a slender figure, small feet and a plumed tail. Her markings are quite subtle, and follow a vague classic pattern, and her fur is soft and long, tufting at the tips of her ears and on her chest. On the Blog Dawnmist is the medicine cat on the blog and was officially elected on the 11th July 2012. She posts fairly often, and is frequently on the post leaderboard. She is in the Neon Weasels Gathering group. Roleplay Out of Roleplay Dawnmist was one of the first people to join the old roleplay site, and volunteered to act as medicine cat on there before she was elected. After its abandonment, Dawnmist created the new BlogClan roleplay site, and has been an active member since its founding in June 2012. Her administrators are Copperclaw and Frostfang, and her moderators are Hawkfeather and Sun-for-Two. She cleared out her characters at the end of June 2013 to mark the anniversary, restarting with just Dawnmist and a few other characters. In the Oscat Awards, on December 25th 2012, she had characters win in the categories of 'best love story' (Chestnutspot (and Shorttail), 'best villain' (Dark), 'friendliest cat' (Rubypool), 'best siblings' (Dawnmist (and Ashstorm)), 'best dramatic death' (Dark), 'best forbidden love' (Leafdance (and Ashstorm)), 'best mate' (Oakleaf), 'best non-clan character' (Arya) and 'most heroic sacrifice' (Flit). Her characters also featured in 'worst in-clan conflict' (Moonflame (with Cometstreak and Shiningheart) and 'worst out-clan conflict' (BlogClan vs the Dusk Syndicate). In Roleplay In roleplay she is also the BlogClan medicine cat, but she and her brother Ashstorm were originally born to Ruby and Rockflame in the Dusk Syndicate, with her future mate Pantherfur. Ruby was a Syndicate Recruit, and Rockflame a BlogClan warrior. Because Pantherfur's father - the bloodthirsty Dark - was leader of the Dusk Syndicate, and allowed no forbidden couples, Ruby fled taking her two kits and also Pantherfur at his mother's insistence. On the way to BlogClan territory, Ruby was killed by a Twoleg monster and the kits had to find their own way. In the Clan, Dawnmist was apprenticed to a warrior, but soon realised that her talent didn't lie with fighting, but with healing. Thus she became the apprentice of Rainstem - the medicine cat at the time. She fell pregnant with Pantherfur's kits: Moonflame and Ashfall, before becoming the medicine cat of BlogClan. She finally died after a beautiful, parasitic kit named Aurora sapped away her life energy in order to survive in her comatose state. Dawnmist is portrayed as intelligent, gentle but also strict when necessary. She had four apprentices whilst living; Silverwind, who had to step down after her roleplayer left; Birdsong, who broke the medicine cat code; Ghostcrystal, the current medicine cat of BlogClan; and Leopardpaw (later Leopardstrike) whom she gave instructions for Copperstar to promote to full medicine cat shortly before her death. She has a large family tree, as both her children and her brother had kits of their own. Fanfiction By Her She loves writing and has written many pieces of Warriors related work, as well as her own non-related stories. By Others Dawnmist features in 'Fires of BlogClan', by Kat. She is portrayed as being gentle, but also skeptical and moderately stern. She is also featured in Swiftpaw's fanfiction 'Silverwind's Spirit' as the wise medicine cat. Trailing Stars Chapter 1 of Trailing Stars, written by Sun-for-Two, in in Dawnmist's POV. She wakes up as a cat before being attacked by Copperclaw. The two of them recognise each other and set off to find a camp. In Chapter 2, she appears briefly in camp with Cakestar and Copperclaw. She is first to find Wolfpaw when the apprentice enters camp. She explains to Wolfpaw why she believes they are here. Towards the end, she is helping the cats fight the fox off. Fan art image (8).jpeg|WIP, by Dawnmist By Dawnmist.png|Dawnmist's Art image (9).jpeg|Nature, by Dawnmist image (6).jpeg|Badger, by Dawnmist image (7).jpeg|Wolf, by Dawnmist image (3).jpeg|by Dawnmist haugustus.jpg|"Okay? Okay.", by Dawnmist Cat.png|Dawnmist's Art image.jpeg|Dreamtime, by Dawnmist image (2).jpeg|September 2011, by Dawnmist image (5).jpeg|by Dawnmist image (10).jpeg|BFFTTWBUAEAT(BHIW), by Dawnmist image (4).jpeg|by Dawnmist dawnmist shoes.jpg|Doctor Who Shoes, by Dawnmist 151382_51e80d0b732d4.png|Major Factors of my Life, by Dawnmist Dawneh.jpg|Dawnmist, by Selena Dawnmist.jpg|Dawnmist, by Silverpaw Dawnmist by Swiftpaw.jpg dawnmist jayie.png|Dawnmist, by Jayfrost Dawnmist does not often draw, and none of her artwork is on the blog's fan art page. She tends to sketch a lot but doesn't finish her pieces. Her style is normally realistic pencil or wax crayon sketches. *"She is an extraordinary artist beyond all reason." *"She is a fantastic artist. I wish I could steal her talent" -Echoleaf44 Trivia * She is an abnormally huge fan of Doctor Who; her favourite character is Sarah Jane Smith. * She also loves Harry Potter, Sherlock, Jane Eyre, Rebecca, His Dark Materials, etc. * Someday she hopes to be a journalist, script writer, proclaimed author or politician. * She has been published twice: in a short story anthology and a poetry book. * She has proven an ability of website design, having built the BlogClan roleplay site by herself. * She even managed to create this very Wikia! Category:Medicine Cats Category:BlogClan Cats Category:High Positions Category:Trailing Stars Characters Category:Neon Weasels Category:Roleplay Characters Category:She-cats Category:Mentors Category:BlogClan Wiki Art Team